Episode 1022 (11th February 1986)
Derek is released from custody despite Sandie's statement. Meanwhile, Matt's solicitor advises him to plead guilty to manslaughter, whilst Seth tampers with Alan's scales. Plot Alan is struggling to lose weight, and Seth decides to lend a helping hand. Matt wakes up, and says he has to get back to work, as he is seeing the solicitor today. Dolly suggests Matt take Sam on a trip today but Matt harshly rejects the idea. Jackie is late for work and when he arrives at Emmerdale Farm, he is berated by Jack. Jack says how Pat is pregnant, and Matt cannot be expected to do much. Jackie says he does not need Jack to tell him what is going on as he knows the score. Jack has heard about Jackie and Sandie withholding information about the robbery. Jack says that is the most thoughtless acts of secrecy he can think of. Jackie says it was being wise after the fact, and how Jack should have learned from that himself. This makes Jack think. Jackie says if Harry was involved in the robbery, then Matt was fighting a known criminal, and this may go in his favour. The Detective Sgt and Sgt MacArthur visit Mowlam's House and find nothing linking the now deceased Harry to the robbery. The Det Sgt says that there is no evidence to suggest that Derek and Harry were involved in the robbery last year. He says that the only connection between Derek and Harry was they knew each other, and that the only criminal things Harry Mowlam did was drive like a maniac and get into a bit of bother with his neighbours. McArthur is still convinced that Harry and Derek were in cahoots with one another, and that he was involved in the robbery but the DS promises to keep an eye on Derek, however he says they will let him go. Matt's lawyer, Mr Hall comes round to see Matt and Dolly. He says that there are motives galore, and that maybe Matt should plead guilty to manslaughter. Dolly does not understand why, and she says that Mowlam was a troublemaker and no one liked him. Mr Hall reminds them that Dolly suffered several horrible experiences at the hands of Mowlam. Dolly thinks that Mowlam merely pestering her in the street is not enough for Matt to kill him. Mr Hall says that Matt said in his statement that he thought Mowlam was responsible for Dolly's miscarriage. Mr Hall wishes that Matt had spoken to Dolly about this before. He then leaves. After he has gone, Matt clams up and says he did not want to talk about it. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Jack - Clive Hornby *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Seth - Stan Richards *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Sam - Benjamin Whitehead Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Detective Sgt - Colin Edwynn *Mr Hall - Richard Wilson Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior, cowshed, kitchen/living room, sheep hut *Emmerdale Farm Barn Conversion - Matt & Dolly's room, kitchen/living room *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, hallway *Home Farm - Exterior, office *Vicarage Lane Notes *Risa Hall provided the voice for Alan Turner's scales. Category:1986 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes